camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hydrocarbon1997
Archives *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive One|'Archive One']] (10/29/12 to 4/13/13) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Two|'Archive Two']] (4/13/13 to 7/16/13) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Three|'Archive Three']] (7/16/13 to 11/9/13) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Four|'Archive Four']] (11/9/13 to 1/16/14) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Five|'Archive Five']] (1/16/14 to 2/25/14) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Six|'Archive Six']] (2/25/14 to 4/13/14) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Seven|'Archive Seven']] (4/13/14 to 5/11/14) Re:Hecate I actually have somewhere to be today so I'll get back to you on this tomorrow ;-; Try going around first, asking users with Hecate kids on what suggestions they can give, then let's list down Hecate's symbols and scopes so we can add those into the cabin like we did for Apollo. So, Hey If you get on chat I really wouldn't have any objections to rp'ing Andrew and Nayra right now so... get on chat please :) Hecate's Cabin Making a cabin description for Hecate's Cabin is way harder than I thought it'd be ._. The originial description only has 3 lines and even those aren't helpful at all. According to the canon description of Hecate's Cabin (aka Cabin 20) found on the CHB wikia website, the cabin "looks normal but is built from blocks of stone with magic inscriptions written on them. If the blocks are dropped, they could explode or turn anyone within half a mile radius into trees." So, we can probably try saying that while the cabin appears to be simply made of stone, the outside walls seem to glow during dawn, noon, and dusk (dawn, noon, and dusk to signify the three stages of Hecate: young child/adolescent, adult, elderly). What do you think? :/ It's practically nothing but it's a start, in my opinion. Darius Callaway Just something I noticed, but I had the brightness on my laptop on moderate, and I had an issue reading the info on his page. Maybe if you, I don't know, brightened the colours a little, it would be easier to read. Re: Alright, we'll remove the explosion portion :) Take your time with the cabin description though xD I mean it's not exactly a top priority and I'd rather you not get grounded any time soon >.< I know how it feels for a parent to bitch on you about computer time >.< Re: Well, I read the start of it then went to bed >.< I liked how it was a lot more detailed than your other chars histories, but there were some phrases I would rework so they made more sense to me, and read better. BC claim http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Broken_Covenant/Rei_Yamasaki poke hi. c: Jay. Revision I As always, revisions are in bold: Hecate’s Cabin is made up of bricks covered in magical inscriptions that glow faintly at dawn, noon, and dusk. A good amount of their magical energy has been drained, removing their volatile nature. ***The cabin door lacks any sort of handle, since it becomes intangible when touched. ***Inside, many of the cabin walls are lined with bookshelves. These books educate children of magic on the many exploits, powerful spells and potion recipes written by their siblings from across the ages... Other Comments .*** I'm thinking we should modify the door so that it only becomes intangible when children of Hecate touch it since (and this is just me thinking in an in-character type of thing) if it becomes intangible for everyone, then anyone has access to the Hecate children's magic spellbooks and all and that could be disastrous. ***Erm, just so I'm on the right imagination, but how many walls are there? o.O Because when you say "many of the cabin walls", I get the image that the interior of the cabin has more than 4 walls. 'Course, I could be wrong and am simply interpreting it wrong but could you elaborate a bit on that part? :) Then yeah, let's add a bit more to the interior. Do you think we should use floating candles or glowing orbs as light sources? I feel like it'll add more to the 'witchcraft and wizardry' feel. Re: Le claim i fixed the stuffs on my claim XP V2 Hecate’s Cabin is made up of bricks covered in magical inscriptions that glow faintly at dawn, noon, and dusk. A good amount of their magical energy has been drained, removing their volatile nature. The cabin door lacks any sort of handle, since it becomes intangible when touched by a child of Hecate. **Inside, the cabin walls are lined with bookshelves. These books educate children of magic on the many exploits, powerful spells and potion recipes written by their siblings from across the ages. Glowing Orbs serve as the cabin’s main lightsource. There is a main closet, filled with cauldrons and many potion ingredients. .** I removed the "many of the" part from the cabin walls since it's really confusing me >.< We should probably add in where the closet with potions and stuff could be found. Like, is it along the left wall, or in the right corner, etc etc. As for the lampede suggestion, well I'm thinking it over but I'm not quite sure I'd approve of that, since lampedes are beings of free will (not to mention while they serve Hecate, they don't necessarily serve her children (unless they're told to do that by the goddess)). As for something that represents her as a goddess of the underworld, I was thinking of adding something like helllfire into the description. Like maybe two torches could flank the front door or something? Re: Fixed the template and made it better :) The reason the links were so big were because you missed a tag at the end of your "Team Hyrdo" shit. re: claim Okay! Finished! :3 and thanks for telling me, other wise it would have taken forever to figure it out. >.< *poke* le history for Mei Xin and Miki is fixed X3 (and *sighs* for doing this i'll also do you another favor as well >.<. man now i have to do two favors for you considering you're claiming my bc claim) omfg *idea* if u make another anime char, you can totally dib Miki >.< lk i dont really care if u wanna use her as a sex slave or something (at least i'll be roleplaying her >.<") k. and yeah since i owe u i guess u can have both? idk it's up to you >.< fine by me. eh my life's boring so i try to spice it up by saying 'yes' to anything (like at certain points....) >.< rp idk, if you're still on but i finally posted. sorry for the wait, night. c: Jay. :/ i missed ya yesterday. but, happy anniversary, :3 im not gonna be on for the rest of the day, so yeah. ily. <3 Jay. Re Sorry for the late reply. I was on an anti-Wi-Fi trip at Toronto, so yeah. I'll get on chat whenever I get the chance. Re: Okay. But jst to let u know, she might hate him at first because of his god parent >.< Yeah imma do that when im on a comp cause rite now im on my phone >.< (im planning on going back to sleep lk any minute now so u may have to wait) Thankies. Im gonna need the luck >.< Re: Pic Is that one fine? >.< Eh. I haven't even thought of matching up Clem with anyone at the moment. I'm not sure if I'd like her with Lance, and I want to rp her with more than just her love interest or whatever >.< But feel free to start an rp with them if you want, I don't mind. Re: fsdhdfhgh ;-; i've been waiting for lk... wut several days nao for rei's claim to be approved. *sad facey* do you know any admins that can approve le claim for her? D: (psst... they can also get depart edits that way if they claim her XP) okie >.< Re: Meh. Start an rp anyway because I have a pretty tight schedule and no internet at home, which means no NayraXAndrew. V3 Holy fudge I am so sorry for the super late reply. We lost internet for five whole days (it was absolute torture ;-;) Anyway, revision #3 :) Hecate’s Cabin is made up of bricks covered in magical inscriptions that glow faintly at dawn, noon, and dusk. A good amount of their magical energy has been drained, removing their volatile nature. The cabin door, which is flanked by two hellfire torches on each side, lacks any sort of handle, since it becomes intangible when touched by a child of Hecate. Inside, the cabin walls are lined with bookshelves with books that '''educate children of magic on the many exploits, powerful spells, and potion recipes written by their siblings from across the ages. Glowing Orbs serve as the cabin’s main light source. There is a main closet, filled with cauldrons and many potion ingredients. We'll talk about the lampede thing with others, I guess. Best get the opinions of others on the matter. As for the claims.... OTL ;-; Re: Alright :) Just tell me if people have any further comments on the description. Also, who made the new power set? o: It's quite nice. Pfft Geez, there are only, like, two accents in her name. I know you've been redo-ing the cabin description because I regularly stalk your talk pages. There's no mention of bedrooms, which is my only qualm, but the rest is fine. Posted. Re: omfg late response... >.< but yeah i cant cause im like doing this really hard study guide for my algebra 2 honors class and im re-learning shit as well (it's like.... freakin hard i spent two hours doing the first 3 pages...) So yeah.... srry ;-; (an asian's best friend is their grade... >.<" XP) Re: Will do :) How's the Hecate cabin description going? Any new comments (positive, negative, "I don't really care what it says >.<") from users? noo come back on chat. :( Jay. Re: Hmmm do you think it would be enough to say there's a hallway leading to the rooms? Or do you think we should add in some sort of "flair" like say the hallway is concealed by a magically constructed wall or something like that? v5 Just so we don't lose the description >.< Hecate’s Cabin is made up of bricks covered in magical inscriptions that glow faintly at dawn, noon, and dusk. A good amount of their magical energy has been drained, removing their volatile nature. The cabin door, which is flanked by two hellfire torches on each side, lacks any sort of handle, as it becomes intangible when touched by a child of Hecate. Inside, the cabin walls are lined with shelves filled with books that educate children of magic on the many exploits, powerful spells, and potion recipes written by their siblings from across the ages. Glowing orbs which float along the interior of the cabin serve as the cabin’s main light source. Across the door is a magical metal wall, decorated with images of a dog, a polecat and a cat, which when electrically charged by a child of Hecate, fades away, revealing a hallway leading to the bedrooms. Along the left wall, in between two bookshelves is a main closet, filled with cauldrons and many potion ingredients. Then the image is how I'm imagining the interior's structure. not sure if that was what you had in mind though >.< :| Mom is dragging me everywhere today. o.e Im on McDonald's WiFi lmfao. Idk wheb ill be getting home hopefully soon, but i doubt it b/c my mom is with her bestfriend. :| so yeah, ill post whenever i can. ily c: Jay. Re: Blaise omfg that coding tho :D (like dat super awesome/sexy coding XD) and k but imma be studying for finals tomorrow for like a couple of hours so yeah.... >.< (i'll be on in the morning tho, not sure about afternoon) i think that's like 9 am in my time? >.< (im so bad when it comes to calculating stuff like this >.<") I usually wake up at 10 which maybe 12 at your time so yeah XP i hope that's fine? *likes her beauty sleep x3* ah i knew i was wrong >.<" but okay. that means i get my sleep lol XP study study study but other than that nothing else xP uh how about "study study then rp"? XD cause i really gotta study for finals or else i'll be grounded if i have a C in a class >.< (i dont think u want that to happen as well XP) XD especially when they know i like slacking off instead of burring my nose in a textbook (EW) XD i kind of forgot tbh (i have short term memory at some times >.<") but im guessing it's gotta do somethin with rei tho rite? Re: Sweeeeeet ^_^ omg I am officially rejoicing to the Heavens at the fact that we most likely own't be needing a v6 for Hecate's Cabin :') Dx No, no more v6 please ;-; I've had enough revisions to last me for a few weeks. DDX Bro, come on, have pity on my poor brain. ;-; Plus, in my most honest opinion, I don't see why we should include lampades into the '''cabin description when said nymphs can easily come and go as they please >.< RP Does anyone still rp in the cabin pages? o.O It's been ages since I last got an email notif stating that someone left a comment. xD The beauty of roleplaying. In one rp, you're char's somewhere in Camp, in the next, s/he could be on the other side of the world, vacationing with a girlfriend/boyfriend or something xD Re Thank you for your ever-so encouraging support concerning my grades. >.< Anyways, that's fine. User:Waves Of Wisdom/Sandbox xD Oh good ol' France. Bringing couples from all nations together xD v.v I feel like I should be offended but then I'm like that when I consider rp'ing with you sometimes. Not exactly like that but you get the point >.< I'd probs rp with you if you're fine with rp'ing on a softer scale though xD Hmm Softer scale as in no hints of wanting to actually hook up (although playful flirting is allowed, since I always find those amusing xD). Softer as in.... like welcome a newb char to Camp, maybe? Or having a regular day bugging other people/chars? I dunno, I haven't rp'ed with anyone other than Broken in so long that I feel like a newb >.< O.O Oh we're rp'ing tonight? I don't suppose we could hold it off till tomorrow, can we? >.< I'm pretty much just waiting for my brain to get sleepy. :P Shut up you. I need to get my sleeping sched back on track in less than 2 weeks. >.< I'd rather not get into the habit of falling asleep during class >.< Time machine While yes, sleeping saves me from an hour of boring class discussions, it bites me in the ass the following day when the teacher's all scientific-y and stuff that I'm left thinking "What the fudge is this shit?" >.< It's happened more than once in Chemistry. ;-; You probs know this already but, if you're allowed to choose your own schedules wherever you're from, DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT take any sort of science or math classes in the morning. It is horrible like week old lasagna. ;-; Go pick Phys Ed. Nothing can go wrong with PE in the morning. v.v Scheds I wonder what kind of schedules you guys have .-. Like do you guys have electives and stuff like that? Homeroom, free period (My school does NOT have free period. It's a crime >.<)? >.< Never understood what credits were for, tbh. But meh, it shouldn't be that bad, assuming you don't get lead or any major supporting roles in case your class does a play of sorts. OH I don't suppose we could do an Adam/Kylie rp, could we? I feel kind of bad that Kylie's still sort of pissed in the rp world at Adam when we're getting along fine... so... yeah. ^_^" You up for it? Just an rp to ensure that "there are no hard feelings" between Kylie and Adam and yeah :) D: You get to watch movies in drama class?! Dear God, where is this school? I'm moving there >:| On another note, it's now half past 1 in the morning and, while I'm far from sleepy, I need to go soon >.< If you want, you can start the rp already (we can have it on either of the chars' pages or we can make a forum probs) and I'll reply as soon as I can :) Re Gtg soon, but I'll edit ASAP. And, once I hit summer, sure :D Sounds fun. Re: Does this mean i have to go back on chat? >.< *Ish too lazy to go back on* D: But i dont wanna >.<" I do not hate u >.< im jst feeling really lazy atm idk XP (im weird i said that b4 >.<) and tbh i dont feel lk rping atm >.<" Re: Sure sure xD Hopefully, I have now saved your sanity by updating the powers on Layla's page :P *eyeroll* Fine. Do you want to have some fancy title for the rp or shall I simply name it "Demi and Hydro's RP"? Or maybe "Demi and *gasp* Hydro's RP? :D >.< :D xD I'm gonna go to chat in 10 minutes so we can brainstorm on the title. Lemme just archive some of the rps found on the rp forum. Post Posted. Not sure if you noticed but in your last post, you said "not bumping into statues of dad all the time was pretty annoying"... not sure if it's a typo of sorts but I'm pretty ''sure the word 'not' shouldn't be there. c: Ugh the word 'not' has been used in this message so many times it makes me feel redundant >.< Anyway, I'll be heading off to bed so I'll reply to your next post when I wake up. poke come on chat im bored. D; Jay. Posted But I'm not getting on chat >.< I didn't want to get on in the first place >.< Posted Posted. Great avvie btw. yeah, SNK is great. I'm only up to, like, episode 13 though *sigh* I wasn't setting you up for anything btw, so the post is fine. It's my last post too, so goodnight :) *hugs* Posted :) Right I forgot to IM you earlier to say I posted >.< Re: >.> nu. u rnt touching her. >.> Me and waves r doing this thing together and they gonna start off as childhood friends and eventually they'll date. Mkay then >.< She won't know what he even means if he just goes, "Do you wanna go out sometime?" Posted >.< Weee~ Posted :) Choice Considering Ruby's marked off a ton of chars of hers as no longer rp'ed, she left a few lt spots free without choosing a successor. You, as the owner of the Apollo Head, have the right to choose the Lt. Normally this right would go to Ruby but, as I mentioned, she didn't choose. >.< Please be reminded that chars have to be in camp at least a month to be able to hold spots/positions of power. Yeah Re: Posted on the forum and thanks for putting up the new cabin description :) Dude, dude I don't think that Lance and Clem's next rp would be a date, that's too fast. As for EmXAaron, if you want to revamp him then it's your call if you want to rp him before the revamp or after. So really, it's your call for who to rp. re; idk i mean i just got back from le mall (did lots of fricken walking and shopping as well) and im really tired but i'll c if im up to it later. xP sorryyyyyyyyyy i didn't want you to leave, D; but even if you were on chat I'd probably just go on to say goodnight, so goodnight. c: ily. <3 Jay. Re: Sure :) I should warn you that, since I'll be significantly less active from now until June 6th, my replies may take a while... rest assured though, I '''will' reply... just not immediately >.<